Naphtaline
by Roxane1
Summary: Aussi loin qu'il lui était donné de se le rappeler, l'odeur de la naphtaline avait toujours fait partie intégrante de son existence quotidienne." Le début d'une longue histoire, au hasard d'un quai de gare... One-shot.


Évidemment, c'est de ma faute. Je suis la seule responsable de ce qui va suivre. Enfin sachez que vous lisez à vos risque et périls… J'avais promis à Liki-chan de le faire… Une toute première rencontre en son honneur ! Bien sur, ce n'est jamais que ma version des faits, mais…

Je dédie cette histoire à tous les sniffers d'éther, mais particulièrement au docteur Larch, puisse-t-il reposer en paix.

Parce que toutes les grandes histoires ont un commencement.

**NAPHTALINE**

Aussi loin qu'il lui était donné de se le rappeler, l'odeur de la naphtaline avait toujours fait partie intégrante de son existence quotidienne.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait la clinique naturellement, mais l'odeur remontait bien plus loin dans sa mémoire. Elle était même associée à son tout premier souvenir. Il ne savait pas l'âge qu'il avait alors - il n'avait pris l'habitude de se donner un âge que lorsqu'il avait emménagé à Tokyo, parce que sa mère aimait fêter ses anniversaires - mais il était encore très jeune. C'était l'odeur âpre et éthérée qui lui avait frappé les narines en entrant dans la chambre de la mourante. L'Ancienne du Clan agonisait probablement depuis sa naissance, mais ce n'était qu'alors qu'elle avait enfin consenti à s'éteindre. Sa toute première rencontre avec la mort. Il se souvenait des mains parcheminées sur son visage, ses mains auxquelles il avait été arraché aussitôt. On ne le touchait presque jamais. Amusant, on lui avait souvent dit, depuis, que les femmes se montraient plus affectueuses et tendres que les hommes. Il avait grandi entouré d'une majorité de femmes et, certainement, elles ne s'étaient jamais montrées tendres avec lui.

Sauf sa mère, bien entendu. Mais elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était la Grande Élue. Elle l'avait été avant lui. Elle lui avait dit, avant de mourir, comment s'opérait la succession du Clan. La succession du cœur. Il eut envie de rire. Setsuka avait toujours eu l'âme poète, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait aimée. Oh, elle ne lui manquait pas. Tout ce qui était arrivé était dans l'ordre des choses. Jamais ses sentiments ne pourraient l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Pourquoi l'évoquait-il, d'ailleurs ? Ah, oui, la naphtaline… Pourtant, Setsuka sentait les fleurs. Il y avait l'odeur du cerisier, bien sûr, mais parfois, c'était un parfum de camélias, les gros rouges qu'elle préférait, qui embaumait la maison dans son sillage.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres, la clinique baignait dans l'odeur fade et métallique du médicament. À force, il lui semblait que les gens autour de lui prenaient eux aussi la couleur et le parfum de la naphtaline. Ils finissaient par sentir tous pareils. Pourtant, c'était un parfum qu'il avait appris à aimer, une fragrance secrète qu'il préférait à toutes les autres.

L'homme traversa la large pièce blanche pour se pencher par-dessus le comptoir. Il ne sentait même plus cet arrière-goût d'hôpital, de maladie qui s'accrochait à ses propres vêtements. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ses patients qui allaient s'en plaindre.

Il s'approcha de la grande cage du chien noir. Celui de vendredi, si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle l'était, bien entendu. L'opération s'était déroulée sans problème, l'animal serait sur pattes le lendemain. Il passa la main à travers les barreaux pour gratter le crâne du molosse qui lui jeta un regard humide de reconnaissance et hulula avec douceur. L'homme hocha la tête en souriant. Les animaux n'étaient pas toujours aussi faciles à berner que les humains, mais globalement, tous ses petits pensionnaires l'avaient adopté.

- Bonjour, Tama-chan, dit-il au chaton qui observait jalousement la scène. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Il fit cliqueter la serrure de la cage pour prendre la boule de poile gris dans ses mains. La fourrure du chat était très douce et brillante. C'était un bel animal, un de ceux qu'il aimait toucher, caresser et admirer. Guérir ces petites bêtes lui procurait un sentiment d'intense jubilation. Après tout, détruire une vie n'avait rien de compliqué. En sauver une, en revanche, demandait bien plus de pratique et de patience. Tuer et soigner tour à tour n'était pas une capacité accordée à n'importe qui. Ce contrôle absolu sur l'existence, personne ne pouvait l'exercer comme il le faisait.

- J'espère que tu es bien reposé, ce matin, tu sais que Madame ta maîtresse vient te chercher tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Il enfouit sa main droite dans l'épaisse fourrure et déclencha aussitôt une vibration de contentement qui agita le corps du petit quadrupède. Le museau rosé chercha la main attentionnée et s'y frotta avec détermination.

_Il marque son territoire. _

Un instinct de prédateur qui lui venait d'une époque lointaine où son espèce chassait dans les forêts, bien avant d'être asservie par l'homme. Il regarda attentivement le chat. Vraiment, celui-ci n'avait rien de terrifiant. Il était même tout à fait adorable. Pourtant, il suffirait de le mettre en présence d'un oiseau et sa véritable nature se révélerait d'elle-même. Chasseur et proie, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

- Bon ! Et si nous allions manger ? Lança joyeusement l'homme.

Il était d'excellente humeur. La journée était belle, les temps chauds commençaient doucement. Comme chaque matin, il se prépara un café très serré. Pas de sucre. Il distribua généreusement pâté, croquettes, graines et flocons d'avoine à la ménagerie qui piaillait avec impatience derrière les portes grillagées.

- Voilà, voilà, j'arrive, chantonna-t-il en remplissant l'abreuvoir du rouge-gorge qui sifflait bruyamment sur son perchoir.

L'accueil matinal de son zoo personnel l'égayait toujours lorsqu'il s'apprêtait, comme aujourd'hui, à affronter une longue journée de travail. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir son planning de la journée. Trois consultations en début d'après-midi. Une visite à 10 h. Tant mieux, ce n'était pas une journée chargée. Pas à la clinique, du moins.

D'un geste rapide et précis, un mouvement qui semblait tout à coup dénué de la joyeuse désinvolture dont il faisait preuve un instant plus tôt, il introduisit une petite clef dans un second tiroir. Un dossier d'une taille appréciable reposait au fond. Il avait été efficace, cette semaine et il disposerait bientôt d'assez d'informations pour en rendre compte à Ceux d'en Haut. Ils lui demanderaient probablement de régler le problème, mais il se pouvait aussi qu'Ils gracient Leur cible, cette fois-ci. L'un ou l'autre lui était parfaitement égal, il n'avait pas besoin d'Eux.

Il serait libre à partir de 16 heures. Après quoi il irait prendre le train pour Ebisu. Tout devrait être réglé ce soir. Encouragé par cette perspective, l'homme referma son bureau et retourna auprès de son cirque qui réclamait déjà sa présence à cors et à cris.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il avec satisfaction, je suis _irremplaçable_…

--------------------

Seize heures dix-sept. Son train partait dans onze minutes. L'homme pressa légèrement le pas. Au bout de l'avenue, la gare d'Ikebukuro vomissait son flot de voyageurs de toutes sortes. Une jolie jeune femme à talons hauts passa en coup de vent près de lui, ses pieds minuscules touchant à peine le sol alors qu'elle se hâtait de disparaître dans la foule. Un jeune père tirait ses deux enfants par la main en sifflotant un air oublié. Il leur adressa un sourire en passant.

Il acheta un journal avant de monter sur le quai de la gare. Il avait une bonne heure de trajet devant lui et c'était là une bonne occasion de se replonger dans l'actualité économique. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ce genre de choses, ces derniers jours. Il déplia immédiatement les grandes feuilles qui dégageaient une odeur subtile d'encre bon marché et de papier recyclé. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps d'acheter une brioche sucrée avant d'embarquer. Les gros titres annonçaient la récente élection de Kubo Masaki au comité des affaires étrangères. Les partis d'extrême droite semblaient prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir, ces temps-ci. Les isolationnistes représentaient une menace réelle Pour Ceux d'en Haut. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Ils fassent appel à lui.

Tiens ? Une nouvelle loi en faveur de l'expérimentation animale dans les laboratoires de cosmétiques ? Évidemment, les humains n'hésitez jamais à faire souffrir les bêtes s'ils pouvaient en tirer un profit quelconque. Finalement, il n'était pas vraiment plus cruel qu'eux. Il était même beaucoup moins partial. Il ne choisissait pas, lui, il ne faisait pas de distinction. Homme ou animal, cela lui importait peu. Et puis, vraiment, les cosmétiques…

- _Excusez-moi !_

Comme si les gens d'aujourd'hui avaient désespérément besoin de se mettre un masque sur la figure pour exister.

- _Pardon, je… Désolé !_

Le monde entier était une énorme farce, une pièce de théâtre grandiose où chacun se contentait avec plus ou moins de talent d'incarner un rôle. Pourquoi faire semblant qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose ? Pourquoi venir mêler cette interminable hypocrisie à cette société déjà si sordide ?

- Veuillez me pardonner, je suis vraiment maladroit…

L'homme leva finalement la tête, intrigué par cette voix qui s'excusait avec tant d'ardeur. Sur le quai d'en face, il venait en courant un très jeune garçon qui bousculait les passagers amalgamés sur son chemin. L'homme s'apprêtait à se replonger dans son journal, quand, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut ce que le garçon poursuivait avec tant d'acharnement.

Deux grandes ailes noires battaient silencieusement au-dessus d'une foule oublieuse. Personne ne levait la tête pour contempler l'étrange volatile.

_Bien sûr, ils ne peuvent pas le voir. _

Car ce n'était pas un oiseau. C'était un shikigami. Ses trois têtes parées de becs crochus caquetaient dans différentes directions, dardant leurs yeux rubis sur l'assemblée.

Il n'y avait aucun doute : le garçon était à la poursuite du shiki. Il devait donc être initié à la magie, du moins à ses rudiments. Rares sont ceux à qui il est donné de distinguer les créatures célestes telles que celle-ci. Le petit chasseur s'était perdu dans la foule, mais l'homme apercevait encore le reflet de sa veste rouge entre les membres agglutinés qui lui barraient le passage. Enfin, il dépassa la cohue et l'homme put le voir entièrement.

Il resta figé sur place. Il eut beau chercher, loin dans ses souvenirs, au plus profond de sa mémoire, jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé un choc comme celui-ci. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour en revenir. Il observa le garçon lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, puis le dépassa, le cœur battant. Sous ses paupières, la Marque brûlait comme un fer rouge.

_Alors c'est là que tu étais… _

Il sourit tout à coup. Il y avait les gants. Qui avait eu l'idée de lui mettre ces gants ? Oui, c'est vrai, il se souvenait très bien de la tenue de l'enfant. Il devait descendre d'une lignée d'exorcistes. Quelqu'un avait reconnu la Marque. Mais ça, alors… Quel stratagème ridicule ! Comment pouvait-on croire que cela suffirait à le tromper ?

_Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres… _

Le garçon courait toujours, sans s'essouffler le moins du monde.

_Tu ne te rappelles pas. Pas encore. Je t'ai fait une promesse, il y a de nombreuses années… _

Il se rapprochait du Shiki. Bientôt, il pourrait l'attraper. L'homme repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. À partir de maintenant, sa vie allait changer. Il eut un petit mouvement de la main. De l'autre côté du quai, le garçon s'écroula sur le sol.

- Que la chasse commence.

Une très légère brise courut le long de la voie. Il avait disparu.

------------------

Le garçon se hissa péniblement sur ses coudes. Plus de traces de ce satané shiki. Et voilà. Encore raté. Comment avait-il pu trébucher sur une surface aussi lisse ? Est-ce qu'il n'était vraiment bon à rien ? Il venait à peine d'emménager et sa première affaire à Tokyo s'achever par un fiasco total. Bien, peut-être pas total, mais fiasco néanmoins. Et puis tout ce temps perdu à poursuivre cet oiseau alors qu'il avait promis à sa sœur de rentrer tôt…

- Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

Une main se tendit sous ses yeux. Interdit, il leva la tête. C'était un homme grand et jeune aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux rieurs. Ses lunettes étincelèrent brièvement quand le train entra en gare avec le roulement métallique caractéristique de ces vieux wagons.

_Gotangoton_

- Euh… Je…

_Gotangoton_

- Je vous ai vu tomber.

_Gotangoton_

- Oui… Je… ne regardais pas où j'allais… Aha…

La main était toujours là. Timidement, le garçon la prit. Une formidable poussée le précipita en l'air, presque dans les bras de l'homme.

- Ah ! Pardon ! S'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant.

- C'est moi, répondit l'homme en riant. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si léger. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

- Ou-oui, tout va bien, je… Je viens de rater mon train !

Il regarda avec désespoir les wagons qui s'ébranlaient à nouveau. Le prochain ne partait pas avant une bonne heure. Il se ferait pendre par sa sœur s'il n'était pas à l'heure pour le thé.

- Oui, constata l'homme avec gentillesse, moi aussi.

Le garçon se sentit rougir de honte.

- Oh, non ! Vous l'avez laissé passer… À cause de moi ? Il ne fallait pas ! Je suis tellement désolé…

- Vous vous excusez beaucoup, je trouve, répliqua l'homme en souriant aimablement. Ce n'est pas votre faute. De toute façon, ça ne fait rien, j'irai demain. Quand est le prochain ?

- Dans cinquante minutes, gémit le garçon. Je n'ai que deux arrêts, mais je ne sais pas y aller à pieds, je viens de m'installer.

- Ah oui ? Où ça ?

- À Shinjuku.

- Vraiment, quelle coïncidence ! C'est là que j'habite, moi aussi. Si vous voulez, je peux vous déposer en voiture. Je suis garé à cinq minutes d'ici.

Le garçon hésita un instant. Il avait déjà assez importuné cet homme comme ça. D'un autre côté, s'il n'était pas à l'heure, il ne verrait probablement pas se lever le soleil une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

- Pas du tout ! Ce serait un vrai plaisir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de compagnie, ces temps-ci.

- Mais…

- Je vous assure.

Curieusement, la voix et le regard de l'homme dégageaient une douceur persuasive à laquelle il était difficile de résister.

- D'a-daccord. Je vous remercie…

--------------------

Le garçon était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Son visage était si délicat qu'il ressemblait presque à celui d'une fille. Ses yeux trop verts se détachaient sur sa peau pâle comme un coup de fouet à la gorge. Ils étaient emplis de confiance et de curiosité. Et d'innocence.

_La même qu'il y a six ans. _

Ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis débordèrent de joie quand il aperçut le fourgon à la sortie de la gare.

- Vous êtes vétérinaire ?

- Oui, répondit-il, légèrement surpris par tant d'enthousiasme.

- C'est merveilleux ! S'emporta le garçon en rougissant aussitôt. Pardon, je veux dire… c'est… Un métier magnifique, non ? Soigner des animaux. J'aimerais beaucoup faire ça.

Il rosit de plus belle. Une charmante habitude.

- Oui, c'est très gratifiant, fit-il en ouvrant la porte pour faire monter le garçon. Les animaux son tellement plus communicatifs que les hommes, aujourd'hui…

- C'est tout à fait ce que je pense, affirma le garçon, faisant un effort manifeste pour se contenir.

Il rajusta son petit chapeau sur ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait un accoutrement pour le moins inhabituel. Beaucoup de noir, exception faite de la veste rouge sang, des vêtements _très_ près du corps et puis, bien sûr, les gants. L'homme se demanda s'il lui arrivait de les enlever.

- C'est tellement aimable à vous de me ramener… J'aimerais vraiment vous remercier.

_Me remercier ? _

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien…

- Mais… Permettez-moi d'insister pour que vous preniez le thé chez nous. Ma sœur sera ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur…

- Sakurazuka. Seïshiro.

- Sakurazuka-san.

- Seïshiro ira très bien. J'accepte de bon cœur, je n'ai jamais été capable de résister à une invitation au thé.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina d'un sourire douloureusement sincère.

- Ça me fait très plaisir ! Je… Je ne connais personne ici. Hokuto et moi…

- Hokuto ?

- Ah… Oui, c'est ma sœur jumelle. Nous venons de nous installer dans le quartier, avant ça nous habitions dans la banlieue. C'est la première fois que nous vivons tous seuls. Oh, pardon, je dois vous ennuyer…

- Absolument pas. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Seize ans. Depuis trois semaines.

- C'est terriblement jeune pour vivre tout seul, si je peux me permettre. Vos parents ne s'inquiètent pas ?

Le garçon le regarda avec étonnement.

- Eh bien… Nos parents sont morts quand nous étions petits. Nous vivions avec notre grand-mère.

Seïshiro fit un effort pour arborer un air contrit.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, répliqua évasivement le garçon. Grand-mère nous a envoyés ici pour… finir nos études.

- Ah.

Il freina brusquement.

- Vous permettez ? J'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose à ma clinique, juste ici. J'en ai pour une minute.

Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant. Seïshiro sortit de la voiture et se dirigeait déjà vers la grande porte quand il s'arrêta soudain et rebroussa chemin. Il ouvrit la portière avant, du côté du garçon qui le regarda de ses grands yeux curieux.

- Est-ce que… Vous voudriez monter ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous adoriez les animaux.

Les yeux s'illuminèrent d'une euphorie presque effrayante.

- Oui ! Dit-il avec force. Je veux dire… Oui… S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais beaucoup.

Seïshiro se mit à rire. Le garçon était tout à fait charmant. Il lui rappelait étrangement ce chaton qu'il avait remis à sa propriétaire, le matin même. Il vibrait d'impatience lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Dès le premier pas à l'intérieur, la naphtaline lui fit tourner la tête. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air incommodé. Un bon point pour lui.

- Par là, indiqua Seïshiro. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il bifurqua à droite, jusqu'au bureau. Une seconde plus tard, le dossier dormait paisiblement au fond du tiroir, parfaitement verrouillé. Il s'appuya quelques instants sur le meuble. Cela commençait à merveille. Il s'agissait de ne pas tout gâcher, à présent.

_Un an. Une année entière, ne l'oublie pas. _

Comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait si bien choisi celui-ci. Les choses allaient être faciles, presque trop faciles. Il faudrait se méfier. Il faudrait jouer à la perfection le rôle que le garçon voudrait qu'il endosse.

_Reste à savoir… Lequel. _

Lissant consciencieusement sa veste, il revint à pas lents vers le chenil. Le garçon avait passé la main entre les barreaux de l'une des cages. Seïshiro nota la finesse que le poignet devait avoir pour parvenir à cette prouesse.

- Vous voulez que je les sorte ? Proposa-t-il aimablement.

Le garçon sursauta.

- Je peux… ?

- Naturellement.

Il ouvrit la grille. Derrière, une chatte aux yeux jaunes posa une patte protectrice sur ses quatre petits.

- Vous pouvez les toucher. Elle ne griffe pas.

Le garçon avança une main hésitante et saisit l'un des chatons. La petite bête piailla faiblement, mais se calma instantanément lorsqu'elle se trouva en contact avec la poitrine du garçon qui recula doucement. Il déposa délicatement la minuscule créature sur la table et s'assit pour l'admirer.

- Il a l'air de vous apprécier, remarqua Seïshiro.

- Les animaux sentent quand on les aime. Ils vous le rendent bien. Je crois que ceux-ci vous aiment beaucoup, Saku… Seïshiro-san.

- C'est que je m'occupe bien d'eux. Au fait, je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom. C'est terriblement impoli de ma part.

- Oh, je m'appelle Subaru, répondit distraitement le garçon en mettant le chat sur ses genoux. Subaru Suméragi.

Le sang de Seïshiro s'arrêta de battre à ses tempes un instant.

_Suméragi_

Il regarda le garçon comme s'il venait de le voir pour la toute première fois. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce serait trop drôle…

- Du clan Suméragi ? Demanda-t-il en dissimulant au mieux son trouble.

Subaru écarquilla ses grands yeux et hocha la tête.

- Oui. Vous connaissez ?

- Effectivement, répondit-il en inspirant une longue bouffée d'air. J'ai moi-même pratiqué les arts occultes. Mais tout cela est assez vieux.

- Vraiment ? Fit le garçon, sincèrement intéressé. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un médium par hasard. Grand mère dirait que c'est un signe du destin.

Il eut un petit rire et ses joues pâles se colorèrent légèrement.

- Votre grand mère pratique également l'onmyoujitsu ?

- Oui. C'est le douzième chef de notre famille. Elle… N'est plus toute jeune, mais elle est très puissante.

_Ce doit être une plaisanterie. Lady Suméragi… Il y a bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? C'est avec votre petit-fils que je discute. J'en déduis donc… _

- Vous êtes sans doute le treizième chef ? Ou bien votre sœur, peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en prenant son air le plus détaché. J'ai entendu dire que la succession sautait souvent une génération.

Subaru le regarda intensément. Pour la première fois, ses yeux semblaient presque à l'affût.

- C'est moi, dit-il lentement. Vous êtes vraiment très bien informé.

Seïshiro lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Ma mère était une très grande médium. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

Il s'apprêtait à lui proposer de repartir quand il aperçut quelque chose.

- Votre genou, dit-il brusquement.

Le garçon baissa les yeux avec étonnement.

- Ah, tiens… J'ai dû me faire ça en tombant.

Le pantalon noir était déchiré sur cinq ou six centimètres, laissant paraître une écorchure sans gravité. Seïshiro ne la trouvait pas moins tout à fait déplacée sur la peau parfaite de son jeune invité. Il allait falloir remédier à ça.

- Ne bougez surtout pas.

Une seconde plus tard, il était de retour, un flacon d'alcool et un peu de coton à la main. Subaru eut l'air atterré par tant d'attentions.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une éraflure, protesta-t-il quand Seïshiro se pencha sur la blessure. Ça va guérir tout seul d'ici un jour ou deux.

- Pourquoi attendre tout ce temps ? Croyez-moi, je suis médecin. Il faut toujours désinfecter les plaies, même les plus infimes. Tendez votre jambe.

Docilement, le garçon s'exécuta. Seïshiro se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui pour saisir le flacon d'alcool. Son geste s'arrêta net, son visage resta figé à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Subaru. Il venait de comprendre ce qui constituait l'aura unique de ce garçon.

Son odeur.

Il n'aurait pas su dire précisément ce qu'il sentait, à vrai dire, mais il savait ce qu'il ne sentait pas.

La naphtaline.

En réalité, il lui semblait même que la fragrance éthérée, le goût douceâtre et ferreux étaient repoussés comme un courant d'eau froide par la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il n'avait jamais senti une odeur semblable à celle-ci. Il sentait la vie. Le sang tiède, les plantes grimpantes, les cailloux au soleil.

_Pourquoi personne d'autre n'a cette odeur ?_

- Hum… Seïshiro-san ?

Il s'écarta brusquement, légèrement troublé par la tension qui gagnait ses membres. Il appliqua sans rien dire le coton imbibé d'alcool sur la peau entaillée. Il sentit Subaru tressaillir.

- Voilà. Demain, ce sera entièrement cicatrisé.

- Merci. Vraiment, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je vous ai causé tellement de soucis.

- Vous plaisantez ! C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'aider les jeunes gens en détresse.

- En…

- Si nous allions boire ce thé ? Il me tarde de rencontrer votre sœur…

Subaru bondit sur ses pieds et reposa le petit chat auprès de sa mère. Il emboîta prestement le pas de Seïshiro.

- J'aimerais beaucoup… Hum… Repasser un jour. Si vous le voulez bien. Naturellement, je comprendrais que…

- Ce serait avec joie, interrompit Seïshiro en effleurant très doucement le col de la veste du garçon. Je n'ai pas tellement de clients, ces temps-ci, je me sens seul. Passez donc déjeuner dans la semaine.

- Déjeuner ? Répéta Subaru en rougissant.

- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en riant, mes intentions sont tout à fait louables !

_Pour l'instant. _

Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir l'adolescent. D'une main, il actionna l'interrupteur et la pièce fut aussitôt plongée dans la pénombre. Étrangement, l'odeur de naphtaline lui parut tout à coup très atténuée, réduite à une onde flottante et volubile qu'un coup de vent aurait balayée et dissoute. Ce n'est qu'en verrouillant la porte qu'il réalisa que cela lui était égal.

Il y en avait une autre, maintenant, qu'il aimait encore davantage.

--------------------------------------------------

And the rest is History.

Une petite review ? Hein ? Hé, oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?


End file.
